


By Your Side

by EmotionalRobots



Series: TOA Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Dictatious "Identity Crisis" Galadrigal, Dictatious Galadrigal Could Have Been Redeemed Earlier, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Prompt Fic, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionalRobots/pseuds/EmotionalRobots
Summary: Dictatious draws the line at hurting you. No force in the whole of the Darklands could ever change that.





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for my tumblr blog, TOAHeadcanons! If you like this, I urge you to check me out! Send me a request! I have so much energy and nowhere to put it aaaaaaaaa-

He was originally planning to slaughter all of the Trollhunter’s allies as they entered the Darklands. It would be easy, so terribly easy to wipe them all out. He was a clever Troll, Dictatious thought, clever enough to successfully defeat whole armies with nothing but his cunning and wit.

He really thought he could do it until he saw [Y/N].

They were near the very back of the band of intruders, looking to be in high spirits while also on high alert. Their weapon was drawn, held firmly in their grip-

Dictatious pressed himself against the craggy rock wall as his breath came in stuttered gasps. No, he thought. _No_, he wouldn’t. Anyone else. Arghamont. Draal. Hell, he’d cut down his own brother without a second thought. But not [Y/N]. He drew the_ line at harming [Y/N]. _

In the moments that he spent standing there, hiding from the hunters’ eyes, begging whatever merciful deities would keep them from discovering his presence, Dictatious had a miniature identity crisis. What was he even _doing?_ He swore, from the day he and [Y/N] were bonded, to always be with them. To fight by their side, and they made the same vow. And yet, here you were, on opposing sides of the battlefield.

And for what? Sure that the rescue party was long gone, Dictatious sank to his knees, staring at his four hands as though their palms held the answer to all the questions of the universe. For _what_, he thought, for _this?_ Was he really so short-sighted as to let himself be trod upon by Gunmar the Black himself? Sure, life in Trollmarket wasn’t perfect. But he didn’t have to scrabble at the feet of bigger trolls there. He wasn’t nearly purged from this world by a handful of would-be assassins _every damn day_ there. 

_He had [Y/N] there_.

Dictatious pulled himself resolutely back to his feet, his six eyes filled with determination. The decision was singular, natural, unwavering. He knew what he had to do.

_He was off to fight by their side_


End file.
